Mixing It Up
by Siriusly Devoted
Summary: Just drabble. Everyone's with the wrong people.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all figments of the HP world.

This is just drabble I came up with after reading another fic. Not really any point to it, but go ahead and read anyway. Lol.

Mixing It Up

Michael

Damn, that Ron Weasley is one hell of a lover. I think I'm really falling for him. I just wish I wasn't cheating with him on his best friend. . . And that I wasn't his sister's ex boyfriend.

Ron

Tracey's cheating on me. I can tell. But then, I have Michael.

Ernie

Pansy is amazing. But Tracey, she's so much better! She's everything Pansy is and more. I think I married the wrong one.

Justin

I can't get Pansy out of my head, even when I'm in bed with Parvati. Is that a bad thing?

Terry

I think I've stolen Ginny's heart from Anthony. I just need to find a way to give Megan's back to her before I break it.

Anthony

It doesn't matter that Ginny loves me anymore. I've finally got what I always wanted; Padma. And I took her from Potter.

Harry

Ha. I finally have something of Draco Malfoy's. And I tell you, it's not half bad. Plus I think I'm actually falling in love with Hannah. I'm sorry Padma.

Draco

Who cares if Potter thinks he's finally taken something from me. As long as it's not Blaise, then he can be my guest. No offence to my darling wife, Hannah.

Blaise

Mandy. . . Oh Mandy. I'm sorry I'm in love with my best friend.

Dean

Mandy, I love you, oh Mandy. You took me from Susan and you don't even know it.

Vincent

How can Susan be with someone like Dean? She belongs with me. . . The nights we spend together, oh, they don't even compare to Lavender.

Wayne

I guess what they said is true. I'm not straight, but I can't break that to Millicent. Noone would have her except me, and I've trapped myself. . . I'm sorry Greg.

Greg

Morag, oh please be understanding when I leave you for Wayne.

Zach

Cho? I married that thing?! Why when there was Morag there right beside me for years.

Neville

I hope you understand Lisa, when I say that I can't stay with you. Cho's heart just calls to me.

Seamus

I'm sorry Daphne that Luna has mananged to steal my heart. But I've never met anyone like her and I can't help but love her.

Hogwarts reunion

"You've been sleeping with my husband, haven't you, Ron?" Hermione accused her best friend. The hall fell silent as they waited for an answer.

He slowly nodded, and they all gasped.

"Is this true?" Tracey Davis Weasley asked, horror scrawled over her face. Then she turned to Ernie Macmillan. "I've wanted to tell you for so long. I love you!" She threw herself at him, and Pansy Parkinson Macmillan screeched before going up to Justin Finch Fletchley and kissing him straight on the lips.

Justin's wife, Parvati Patil Finch Fletchley retaliated by walking to Megan Jones Boot and loudly declaring her love for the other woman.

Megan's husband, Terry Boot, quickly spotted the youngest Weasley's flaming hair and ran to her, scooping her in his arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips, smiling back at her shy smile.

Anthony Goldstein turned away from his wife wrapped in Boot's arms and found Padma Patil Potter and proceeded to display his love for her in a very public show.

Harry Potter grinned at the sight, his arm around Hannah Abbot Malfoy, but his smile faltered when he saw Hannah's husband engaged in a passionate kiss with none other than Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini's wife, Mandy Brockleshurst Zabini, had already made her way over to her lover, Dean Thomas and held his hand shyly.

Susan Bones Thomas was in the corner making out with Vincent Crabbe, whilst his wife, Lavender Brown Crabbe was in another corner with Millicent Bulstrode Hopkins.

Wayne Hopkins didn't mind, however, as he was wrapped around Gregory Goyle in a very intimate way, who in turn was completely ignoring his wife, Morag MacDougal Goyle, who was in a tight embrace with Zacharias Smith.

Zach's wife, Cho Chang Smith, had cornered Neville Longbottom and kissed him forcefully on the lips and he returned it with fervour, something that went unnoticed by his wife Lisa Turpin Longbottom as she was making googly eyes at Daphne Greengrass Finnigan across the room.

Seamus didn't notice the fact his wife had the same expression on his face as he approached Luna Lovegood Nott and dipped her in a romantic gesture before lightly sucking on her bottom lip in an effort to get her to forget Theo. There was no need because Luna had forgotten about her husband a long while ago.

Theo looked around the room and noticed Hermione was also standing alone off to the side, a slightly amused look on her face.

"Who knew?" she asked smiling as he walked to her, and he laughed. Then he looked back towards the rest of the hall.

"Shall we?" he asked her, receiving a laugh and a nod.

They swept together into the middle of the hall, eyes locked. At the same time they both turned away.

"I think we're the only ones destined to be single then," Theo laughed, and Hermione giggled.

"It would appear so,"

Once again their eyes swept over the floor, taking in each of their friends and classmates undressed and aroused states.

"Damn, I feel like I'm missing out,"

"Ditto."


End file.
